


Warmth

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi Angst, Background Akira/Ryuji, Christmas Eve, First Christmas, Futaba believes in Santa, M/M, POV Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: Christmas was not a welcomed time of year for Akechi. His deep rooted feelings for the holiday were tied to his past. But this year will be different, thanks to the Thieves.
Kudos: 7





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look, I'm not bulling Akechi for once... well I kinda am

Akechi’s hand hovered above the ivory door, contemplating if he should announce his presence or just leave the presents on the step and text the thieves. The man could hear muffled music and laughter through the wood. He lowered his hand, he’d just ruin the festivities if he joined them. Turning on his heel, Akechi stepped away from the door, just as it opened.

“There you are! I’d thought you’d be late.”

Akechi glanced behind him, spotting Akira leaning on the door frame with a smile on his face. 

“I-”

“Let me guess. You were just about to leave.”

Akechi sighed. “I don’t believe I'd be welcome in her house.”

“We asked Haru and Futaba. They’re willing to put aside their grudges for christmas. But,” Akira waved his hand. “You’re on thin ice.”   
  


“I figured.”

The man jerked his head into the house. “It’s cold and Ryuji’s making homemade hot chocolate.”

Akechi stalled for a few moments before walking inside, Akira followed behind him and closed the door.

“Hide your presents in the closet.”

“Why?”

“Futaba believes in Santa Claus, so we’re not going to ruin that illusion for her.”

Akechi raised an eyebrow. “How old is she?”

“You’re never too old to believe in Santa.”

Akechi put the presents away and continued following Akira until they reached the living room. The fireplace was lit, filling the room with warmth. Futaba and Yusuke were decorating the tree. The shorter wore a red and green strapped santa hat while the artist wore an ugly Christmas sweater with the words “Happy little xmas trees” on it. Morgana sat on the floor, with a christmas collar on, as he handed ornaments to the two. Ann and Makoto sat at the table, making gingerbread houses. Ryuji and Haru stood in the kitchen, the heiress hummed as she rolled out some dough while the blond stirred something in the pot. At the feet of the blond sat a shiba puppy with a red and green checkered christmas bandana collar. Her paws tapped on the ground as she stared up at him.

“You already had your treat, Sunny.” Ryuji coddled the dog, but bent down to give her a pet.

“Akechi’s here.” Akira announced, going over to give Ryuji a kiss on the cheek. 

Akechi was expected to be met with glares and no greetings, only to be proven wrong once everyone wished him a merry christmas. A knock came from the door and Akira went to answer it. Akechi took off his jacket and hung it on a chair. He paused, feeling something paw at his leg. Sunny had separated from her own and gone over to greet him. Ryuji looked up from pouring the hot chocolate into mugs.

“You can pet her, she ain’t a mean dog.”

Akechi gave her a small pet as he heard rustling behind him. Mishima and Hifumi had shown up with grocery bags.

“We’re back!”

“Ryuji, the only thing they didn’t have was cream!”   
  


“That’s fine, I can make do with milk.” He handed the pair of them some hot chocolate.

“Oh, just what I need.” Mishima set the bags on the counter and took a big gulp of the drink. “It’s so good.” He groaned.

“Thank you, Ryuji-san.” Hifumi took hers.

“Nah, thank you. You both didn’t have to go out.” He handed the others the mugs. “And I heard it was snowin’ pretty hard.” Ryuji gave a brown speckled mug to Akechi, who took it gingerly. “C’mon man. You look awkward as hell just standin’ there. At least sit down or somethin’.”

“Right...” Akechi sat down next to the fireplace and watched as Futaba climbed on Yusuke’s shoulders to put the star on the tree.

“Inari, stay still.”

“You’re the reason my balance is off.” The artist grunted out.

“Yeah, yeah.” She placed the star on the tree. “Got it!”

Yusuke set her down and they both looked over their handy work. Akechi looked at the tree, it was nicely decorated thanks to the pair. After a few seconds, Futaba broke away to the kitchen to harass Ryuji for whatever he was making next while Mishima joined Yusuke’s side with a bowl of walnuts and a nutcracker. Akechi chose to stare out the window, watching the snow flutter down to the ground. The flakes stood out greatly against the darkness of the night sky while the lights from the tree reflected on the window. 

The empty spot next to Akechi sank down a bit as Ann and Akira settled in.

“You look cozy.” She teased and drank some of her own hot chocolate.

“It is quite warm.” The man took a sip. “Pray tell, what else is planned for tonight?

“Cookies, movies, maybe something else, then going to bed.”

“I would assume early?”

Akira nodded and took a sip. “Futaba said the earlier we go to bed, the earlier Santa will come.”

Futaba’s cookie filled mutter came from the kitchen. “If we go to bed early, we can open gifts sooner. Or maybe we can catch Santa in the act!”

Akechi went to open his mouth only to be sent several glares his way.

“You know for a fact she will hack into everything you own and destroy it.” Makoto crossed her arms. “Is it worth it?”

“Maybe...”   
  


“Do you really want to test her?”

“No.”

Futaba seemed to ignore what was happening as she picked Sunny off the floor and gave her a dog treat.

“You’re gonna spoil her!”

“Oh, like you don’t already do that!”

Akechi watched Ryuji and Futaba bicker while he thumbed the handle of the mug and sighed. “Why did you invite me?”

“Do we need a reason?” Ann asked. “It’s christmas. A time to spend with family and friends-”

“I’m hardly a friend. Not after everything I did to all of you.”

Ann and Akira shared a look. “ And normally you’d be right.” The curly haired man responded. “But every time we ask you to spend christmas with us, you say no and don’t respond with why.”

“...It’s not my favorite holiday and I wish to leave it at that.”

Neither Ann nor Akira said anything after that and the night continued on. The group watched several Christmas movies, several of which Ann criticized the romance plot.

“She literally just got to the town! Why is she already thinking about staying because some guy is hot!?”

Cookies were eaten, the rest of the hot chocolate consumed as well as half of the eggnog Ryuji had made later. It was early morning before everyone called it a night. Makoto carried an asleep Futaba into one of the guest rooms. Ann and Hifumi retired as well, wishing the boys a goodnight. An hour later, Ryuji called it quits with a yawn and dragged an equally tired Sunny to bed. Akira and Morgana joined him as well. Yusuke picked up a half-asleep Mishima and departed, leaving Akechi by himself.

He slowly got up, put his mug away, and turned off the light. The man paused as he reached the stairs and looked back at the unlit tree.

“Merry Christmas, Mother...”

* * *

A pounding on the door jolted Akechi awake.

“Wake up, Akechi!” It was Futaba. “It’s Christmas!”

Makoto hushed her. “Futaba, let him sleep.”

“No! It’s time for opening gifts!”

“We need to eat breakfast first-” Came Akira’s voice.

“Akira, you and I both know breakfast is a foreign concept to you cause you’d rather eat coffee that make an attempt at cooking curry.”

A few seconds passed before Akira sighed. “We’re opening gifts.”

“Yeah!”

Akechi listened to the departing footsteps before he climbed out of bed. He took his time getting ready, just to spite Futaba, and went downstairs. He was met with glares from Futaba as she held the gifts to her chest. Sunny sniffed at the presents before returning to Ryuji’s side. Akira handed Akechi a cup of coffee and sat down next to Ryuji.

“Alright, Akechi’s here. I’m opening them.”

“At least let him sit-”   
  


Futaba didn’t let Makoto finish as she tore open the first present while maintaining eye contact with her. Makoto said nothing and drank her coffee.

“Ooo~ a new RAM memory board! Santa must’ve heard be ranting. Oh and,” She looked at everyone. “I know you guys don’t believe in Santa, but i got you gifts instead so you guys wouldn’t feel left out.”

“Aw, thank you, Futaba.”

Haru and Akira shot each other a look as more gifts started being torn open. Akechi sat next to the tree and watched the others get excited over what they got.

“Where the hell did you find a laptop like this?” Ryuji stared down at the PC.

“Futaba and I custom built it.” Akira smiled.

“Yeah, now you won’t be using a dying brick.”

“Hey, it still works.”

“Then why did I hear it begging for death when I tried turning it on?”

“It’s been through a lot.”

“We’ll give it the funeral it deserves when we get back home.”

Akechi silently drank his coffee. Despite all the gifts being passed around the the exchange of thank yous, he knew there wouldn’t be anything under the tree for him-

“Here.”

Akechi blinked, staring at the brightly wrapped gift in his face. Futaba was holding it out to him, giving it a light shake to show off her impatience. He took it in confusion, looking between the gift and her.

“Open it.” All eyes were cast on him.

“Knowing you, Futaba, it’s probably a “Won’t hack you for a day” cou-” He tore open the present and felt his voice catch in his throat. “A-A limited edition Phoenix Ranger Featherman R figure? This is incredibly rare. T-this must’ve cost you a fortune.”

“Nope, I know a guy.”

Yusuke was next, handing him a large present, which Akechi also tore open.

“A painting of you and Robin Hood in a dynamic position.”

Ann gave the next gift.

“A spa day for you, and I can tag along if you want to.”

Mishima.

“A complete box set of the Feathermen series, and I mean the  _ complete  _ set.”

Hifumi.

“Marble chess set. Maybe we could play a game together?”

Morgana sat in his lap.

“You may pet me and touch my toe beans. That’s your gift.”

Haru stared at him.

“A coffee date.”

Makoto.

“A series of journals to chronology your future journeys.”

Ryuji.

“New gloves and a coat. I know it ain’t original, but it looks like you needed them.”

And finally Akira. It was a framed picture of all of them. They were smiling into the camera and Akechi was in the middle, smiling his trademark “smile.” He flipped the frame over and felt his throat tighten.

_ ‘You’re one of us, even if you don’t see it yourself. Merry Christmas, Goro.’ _

Tears glistened in Akechi’s eyes and he hurried to wipe them away, only for them to keep coming.

“I-I.” Words were failing him at the moment as he continued to cry. “I-I don’t deserve this. I truly don’t.”

No one said anything as they let him cry, a hand settled on his shoulder and gave it a tight squeeze, making him cry harder. After dying his tears, he thumbed the frame before speaking in a soft voice.

“...I used to spend christmas with my mother. After she died, christmas was never the same without her and going from foster home to foster home didn’t help.” Akechi looked up. “Thank you... for giving me a new memory.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
